kamenriderexaidfandomcom-20200215-history
Gashacon Bugvisor II
The is a Game Pad/Shooter/Chainsaw Gauntlet wielded by Kamen Rider Poppy and Kamen Rider Cronus. It is a separate and upgraded version of the first Gashacon Bugvisor. When attached to the Bugster Buckle II, it becomes the . Functionality The Gashacon Bugvisor II retains the same functions and modes from its predecessor model. Although it didn't have the ability to transform a perfected Bugster into it's Bugster form, it does support 2 Kimewaza attacks (Critical Judgment from Beam Gun mode and Critical Sacrifice in Chainsaw mode) when used as a Bugvisor. Like its predecessor model, the Bugvisor II can be used to transmit and absorb Bugster viruses, as shown by Poppy absorbing "New Kuroto Dan" into her Bugvisor II, and Emu Hojo using Poppy's Bugvisor II to infect himself with Parado. GV II Pad.png|Pad Mode Gashacon Bugvisor II Beam Gun.png|Beam Gun Mode Gashacon_Bugvisor II Chainsaw.png|Chainsaw Mode Compatibility According to Ren/Lovelica, a normal human with compatibility surgery would have lost his life should he/she try to use the Buggle Driver II, as it is designed to be used by Bugsters only. Thus, unlike the original Buggle Driver where Kuroto (who was still a human at that point) was able to use it normally, only a normal human infused with an original Bugster virus via injections or being infected like the Patient Zero can use this Driver without killing the user. Taiga Hanaya is the only exception to this rule, since he has already experienced the side effects of Proto Gashats during Zero Day as a normal human with compatibility surgery. Buggle Driver II When attached to the Bugster Buckle II, the Gashacon Bugvisor II becomes the Buggle Driver II, a separate upgraded version of the Buggle Driver, with an inverted color scheme of the first one. Poppy and Cronus use this mode to transform into either Toki Meki Crisis Gamer Level X or Chronicle Gamer (respectively) by attaching the Bugvisor II to the Bugster Buckle II, pressing A button, inserting either the Toki Meki Crisis Gashat or the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat into it, and pressing the Buggle Up Trigger next to the Gashat slot. As the Buggle Driver II is specifically made for Bugsters, human users must have an advanced antibody against the Bugster or else they would lose their lives from it. While transformed, the Gashacon Bugvisor II can still be removed from the Bugster Buckle II to be used as a weapon. It is unknown if the original Buggle Driver has this functionality beyond being used to absorb the debris of destroyed Bugsters. Presumably because of him having the power of Cronus, Masamune Dan has displayed additional functionalities he can achieve with the Buggle Driver II. For example, Cronus has the ability to manipulate time by pressing both A and B Buttons at the same time (Dubbed as "Pause" and "Restart"). By utilizing the power of the Bugster virus within him at maximum, Masamune can also initiate a "Reset" by pressing the B button, resetting the progress of the game world to an earlier point. Using this ability, he can restore damaged Gashats such as with the case of the Kamen Rider Chronicle Master Gashat, as well as negate the creation of certain Gashats as he pleases, as shown with the Hyper Muteki Gashat, thus rendering them non-existent. However, thanks to the creation of the Save Energy Item by Kuroto Dan, the effects of this power are now rendered moot. Cronus can also retrieve the data of patients who had been taken over completely by the virus by inserting the respective Proto Gashat used to infect them into the Buggle Driver II. Through this he was able to retrieve the data of Hiiro's late girlfriend and even wipe out her data completely. This was also how Kiriya Kujo was revived. Unlike the original Buggle Driver, the Buggle Driver II supports a Kimewaza not only while in Driver form (Critical Crews-Aid), but also in Beam Gun (Critical Judgment) and Chainsaw Modes (Critical Sacrifice). Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 26, 28, 30-41, True Ending, Ex-Aid 42 Users (chronological order) Finishers The Gashacon Bugvisor II has three finishing attacks, each of which vary per Rider. : To perform this move, the Riders must press the B button on their Buggle Driver II once, then again. - Cronus/Gamedeus Cronus= Cronus performs an energized counter-clockwise reverse roundhouse kick with his left leg. While in action, a holographic clockwork appears beneath Cronus's feet, with the clock hands moving in synchronized manner with his counter-clockwise kick In his Gamedeus Cronus form, the holographic clockwork becomes dark red. This kick is strong enough to counter-attack the normal version being performed by the second Cronus. Critical Cres aid.png|Critical Crews-Aid (Cronus) (Prelude) Crews-Aid Clock.png|Critical Crews-Aid (Cronus) (Step 1: Clock projection) Cronus Crewsaid.png|Critical Crews-Aid (Cronus) (Step 2: Counter-clockwise kick) Crews-Aid Clock explosion.png|Critical Crews-Aid (Cronus) (Step 3: Explosion) Right foot Crws-Aid.png||Critical Crews-Aid (Cronus) (Right leg) Double Critical Crews-Aid.png|Critical Crews-Aid (Gamedeus Cronus) (Prelude) Double Critical Crews-Aid clock.png|Critical Crews-Aid (Gamedeus Cronus) (Step 1: Clock projection) Double Critical Crews-Aid kick.png|Critical Crews-Aid (Gamedeus Cronus) (Step 2: Counter-clockwise kick) Gamedeus Cronus explosion twelve oclock.png|Critical Crews-Aid (Gamedeus Cronus) (Step 3: Explosion) - Lazer= In his Chambara Gamer Level X, Lazer crouches down while blue energy gathers in his foot, then does a flying side kick at the enemy. Though it wasn't strong enough to completely defeat Genm Level 1000000000, he was able to destroy the God Maximum Gamer with the help of Masamune Dan's Reset ability transferred into the Buggle Driver II. Critical Crews-Aid (Lazer) 1.png|Critical Crews-Aid (Prelude) Critical Crews-Aid (Lazer) 2.png|Critical Crews-Aid (Kick) Lazer X Reprogramming.png|Critical Crews-Aid (Reprogramming ability) }} - Critical Judgment= * : To perform this move, the Riders must press the B button followed by the A button on their Gashacon Bugvisor II whilst it is in Beam Gun Mode. - Cronus= Cronus fires many powerful energy bullets at the enemies. Critical Judgement.png|Critical Judgement (Prelude) Critical Judgement 2.png|Critical Judgement }} - Critical Sacrifice= * : To perform this move, the Riders must press the A button followed by the B button on their Gashacon Bugvisor II whilst it is in Chainsaw Mode. - Cronus= Cronus produces a large energy sawblade from the chainsaw end of the Gashacon Bugvisor II and throws it at the target. He can also directly deliver a powerful energy slash at the enemy. Critical Sacrifice.png|Critical Sacrifice (Long range) (Prelude) Critical Sacrifice 2.png|Critical Sacrifice (Long range) Cronus Sacrifice 2 Prelude.png|Critical Sacrifice (Close range) (Prelude) Cronus Sacrifice 2.png|Critical Sacrifice (Close range) }} }} Behind The Scenes Portrayal The voice of the Gashacon Bugvisor II was provided by , who was also narrator for the series and voice actor of Lovelica Bugster.https://twitter.com/MY_MURMUR/status/857437087506640896 The Premium Bandai Gashacon Bugvisor II with New Kuroto Dan has its voice provided by . Notes *Crews-Aid is a play on the English word "Crusade". ** The use of "Crews-Aid" as the pun is possibly a reference to Poppy's job as a nurse in CR, in other words, she is aiding the doctor crew. Similarly, her job as Chronicle mascot can be seen as her aiding the Bugster crew. Hence "Crew's Aid". ** The term 'Crusade' is fitting, as Poppy was used as part of of the Bugster's crusade to exterminate humanity. ** Masamune's debut as Kamen Rider Cronus and his declaration as God of Kamen Rider Chronicle can be considered an apt comparison when using Critical Crews-Aid. *** The was a war waged by European Christians to reclaim the Holy Land from the Muslims, which would tie in with Cronus asserting sovereignty over the game he covets. *** A crusade is considered working in groups for noble causes or fighting against abuse, which would make Masamune's one-man-army approach to controlling the world an incredibly ironic, yet apt reference. *Along with the first Gashacon Bugvisor, it is the only Gashacon Weapon not to have a corresponding Gashat. *Original toy catalogue scans had the Bugvisor II colored green, while the actual Bugvisor II in the show leans more towards a shade of cyan. This may be due to the Bugvisor II being an almost complete color-inverted version of the original Bugvisor. *The Roman number II is read as , which is German for "2". Incidentally, Zwei was also used to number the Drag Visor and Dark Visor had when upgrading into their Survive form in Kamen Rider Ryuki. *Critical Sacrifice and Critical Judgment, being used by the Chainsaw and Beam Gun modes respectively, are likely referencing the god-like elements tied to Kamen Rider Cronus's namesake, as well as the creator of the game used by the Rider, like offering a sacrifice to avoid judgment from a godly being. *The transformation standby sound appears to be a techno remix of the transformation standby sound from the original Bugvisor with a 4/4 time signature as opposed to the original Bugvisor's 5/4. **The standby noise for the finishers is also a backwards version of the original Bugvisor. *Interestingly, the first two users of Gashacon Bugvisor II have something that are family-related to Kuroto Dan. As Cronus is Masamune Dan, biological father of Kuroto, Poppy is the Bugster created from Sakurako Dan, Kuroto's mother. The weapon is even used by himself in Strongest VS Strongest!. *Kamen Rider Cronus' Critical Crews-Aid is similar to Kamen Rider Kabuto's Roundhouse Rider Kick, except Cronus' Roundhouse Rider Kick is reversed. *The II in the Bugvisor's name resembles the pause symbol, referencing its ability to pause time. *The A and B buttons on the Bugvisor are placed sideways so that they represent the play and the pause symbol. *Though Emu could use it because he is Patient Zero, he chose not to. Appearances Category:Gashacon Weapons Category:Rider Weapon Category:Transformation Gear Category:Dual Weapon Category:Arsenal (Ex-Aid) Category:Villain Weapons Category:Guns Category:Chainsaws